encyklopediefandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Encyklopedie:1000 nejdůležitějších článků
Toto je seznam (původně, zhruba) 1000 nejdůležitějších článků, které by měla obsahovat každá jazyková verze Encyklopedie. Vzhledem k tomu zde nejsou obsaženy české reálie. O každém heslu by měl existovat alespoň pahýl se 3 až 5 větami. Biografie Hudebníci # Johann Sebastian Bach # Ludwig van Beethoven # Hector Berlioz # Johannes Brahms # Anton Bruckner # Frédéric Chopin # Antonín Dvořák # George Fridrich Händel # Gustav Mahler # Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # Giacomo Puccini # Franz Schubert # Robert Schumann # Jean Sibelius # Bedřich Smetana # Igor Stravinskij # Giuseppe Verdi # Antonio Vivaldi # Richard Wagner Výtvarní umělci a architekti # Le Corbusier # Salvador Dalí # Albrecht Dürer # Vincent van Gogh # Francisco Goya # Frida Kahlo # Leonardo da Vinci # Henri Matisse # Michelangelo Buonarroti # Pablo Picasso # Jackson Pollock # Rembrandt van Rijn # Diego Velázquez # Andy Warhol # Frank Lloyd Wright # Ludwig Mies van der Rohe Objevitelé # Roald Amundsen # Jacques Cartier # Kryštof Kolumbus # James Cook # Hernán Cortés # Francis Drake # Leif Eriksson # Vasco da Gama # Edmund Hillary # Fernão de Magalhães # Marco Polo # Čeng Che Vynálezci a vědci # Mikuláš Koperník # Marie Curie # Charles Darwin # Albert Einstein # Thomas Alva Edison # Enrico Fermi # Henry Ford # Sigmund Freud # Galileo Galilei # Johannes Gutenberg # Edward Jenner # John Maynard Keynes # Isaac Newton # Leonardo da Vinci # Bratři Wrightové # Buckminster Fuller # Ole Christensen Roemer # Tycho Brahe # Hans Christian Oersted # Niels Bohr Spisovatelé # Macuo Bašó # Dante Alighieri # Fjodor Michajlovič Dostojevskij # Johann Wolfgang von Goethe # Homér # James Joyce # Franz Kafka # Li Po # Zeami Motokijo # Molière # George Orwell # Edgar Allan Poe # William Shakespeare # Adam Smith # Sun-c' # Sofoklés # Murasaki Šikibu # John Ronald Reuel Tolkien # Lev Nikolajevič Tolstoj # Tu Fu # Publius Vergilius Maro Filosofové # Aristotelés # Augustinus # Giordano Bruno # René Descartes # Hérodotos # Hippokratés # John Locke # Imanuel Kant # Konfucius # Karl Marx # Friedrich Nietzsche # Platón # Pythagoras # Jean-Jacques Rousseau # Sókratés # Tomáš Akvinský Náboženští a sociální aktivisté # Martin Luther # Rosa Luxemburgová # Mary Wollstonecraftová Náboženští vůdci # Abrahám # Gautama Buddha # Ježíš Kristus # Mojžíš # Lao-c' # Mohamed # Apoštol Pavel # Zarathuštra Historičtí politikové # Akbar Veliký # Alexandr Veliký # Octavianus Augustus # Otto von Bismarck # Simón Bolívar # Gaius Iulius Caesar # Čaka # Čchin Š'Chuang-ti # Čingischán # František Ferdinand # Móhandás Gándhí # Charles de Gaulle # Hirohito # Adolf Hitler # Chammurapi # Winston Churchill # Iejasu Tokugawa # Thomas Jefferson # Karel Veliký # Vladimir Iljič Lenin # Abraham Lincoln # Mao Ce-tung # Benito Mussolini # Napoléon Bonaparte # Kwame Nkrumah # Petr Veliký # Pol Pot # Saladin # Sedící býk # Josef Stalin # Tamerlán # Lev Davidovič Trockij # Vilém II. Pruský Dnešní politici # Kofi Annan # Silvio Berlusconi # Tony Blair # Jacques Chirac # Nelson Mandela # Vladimir Putin # Gerhard Schröder # Alžběta II. # Benedikt XVI. # František Ženy v historii # Alžběta I. # Gro Harlem Brundtlandová # Rachel Carson # Cch'-si # Mary Dyerová # Amelia Earhartová # Indira Gándhíová # Emma Goldmanová # Germaine Greerová # Mary Harrisová # Hildegarda z Bingenu # Jana z Arku # Kaahumanu # Frida Kahlo # Kateřina II. Veliká # Helen Kellerová # Kleopatra # Liliuokalani # Golda Meirová # Nefertiti # Florence Nightingalová # Rosa Parksová # Eva Perónová # Eleanor Rooseveltová # Královna ze Sáby # Sapfó # Semiramis # Sojourner Truth # Harriet Tubman # Viktorie Ostatní # Bill Gates # Steve Jobs # Martin Luther King # Warren Buffett Teroristé # Gavrilo Princip # Usáma bin Ládin Filosofie # Dialektika # Etika # Epistemologie ## Víra ## Poznání ## Pravda # Filosofie # Feminismus # Logika # Pravděpodobnost # Metafyzika ## Existence ## Ontologie # Mysl # Realita # Svobodná vůle Náboženství a přesvědčení # Bůh # Duše # Mytologie # Náboženství: ## Buddhismus ## Džinismus ## Hinduismus ### Trimúrti ## Islám ### Sunnitský islám ### Ší'itský islám ## Judaismus ## Křesťanství ### Římskokatolická církev ## Konfucianismus ## Sikhismus ## Šintoismus ## Taoismus ## Zoroastrismus # Náboženské praktiky: ## Jóga ## Súfismus ## Zen # Světonázory: ## Agnosticismus ## Ateismus ## Fundamentalismus ## Materialismus ## Monoteismus ## Polyteismus Společnost a společenské vědy # Společnost # Civilizace # Vzdělání Psychologie # Chování # Emoce # Láska # Myšlení # Paměť Rodina a vztahy # Rodina # Dítě # Manželství # Muž # Žena # Plánované rodičovství Politika # Politika # Dělba moci ## Soudnictví ## Zákonodárství ## Vláda # Politická strana # Anarchismus # Demokracie # Diktatura # Diplomacie # Fašismus # Globalizace # Ideologie # Imperialismus # Kolonialismus # Komunismus 15px # Konzervatismus # Liberalismus # Marxismus # Monarchismus # Nacionalismus # Republikánství # Socialismus # Stát # Propaganda # Terorismus Politické spisy: # Komunistický manifest # Leviathan # Magna charta libertatum # Prohlášení práv člověka a občana Ekonomika # Kapitál # Kapitalismus # Měna ## Euro ## Americký dolar ## Japonský jen ## Čínský jüan # Průmysl # Peníze # Služby # Daně Právo # Smlouva # Ústava Mezinárodní organizace # Africká unie # ASEAN # Commonwealth # Červený kříž # Evropská unie # Liga arabských států # Mezinárodní měnový fond # Nobelova cena # Olympijské hry # NATO 15px # Společenství nezávislých států # Organizace spojených národů (OSN) ## Světová zdravotnická organizace ## UNESCO ## UNICEF ## Všeobecná deklarace lidských práv ## Mezinárodní měnový fond ## Mezinárodní soudní dvůr # Organizace zemí vyvážejících ropu # Světová banka # Světová obchodní organizace Armáda a válka # Armáda # Letectvo # Námořnictvo # Občanská válka # Válka # Mír Společenské problémy # Trest smrti # Lidská práva # Interupce # Rasismus # Chudoba Kultura a zábava # Kultura # Umění ## Komiks ## Malířství ## Fotografie ## Sochařství ## Hrnčířství # Tanec # Móda # Divadlo # Kaligrafie Architektura # Architektura # Oblouk (architektura) # Most # Přehradní hráz # Kopule # Dům # Pyramida # Věž # Vodní kanál # Specifické stavby: ## Angkor Wat 15px ## Koloseum ## Eiffelova věž ## Empire State Building ## Hagia Sofia ## Parthenón ## Gízská nekropole ## Bazilika svatého Petra ## Socha Svobody ## Tádž Mahal ## Velká čínská zeď ## Tři soutěsky (hráz) Film, rádio a televize # Film ## Animace ### Anime # Rádio # Televize # Kniha # Tanec Hudba # Hudba # Píseň # Jednotlivé hudební žánry: ## Blues ## Klasická hudba ### Symfonie ### Opera ## Elektronická hudba ## Flamengo ## Jazz ## Hip hop ## Reggae ## Rock ## Samba ## Pop # Hudební nástroj ## Buben ## Flétna ## Housle ## Klavír ## Kytara ## Flétna ## Trubka Rekreace # Hra ## Go ## Šachy ## Vrhcáby # Hazardní hra # Bojová umění ## Karate ## Judo # Olympijské hry # Sport ## Atletika ## Automobilové závody ## Baseball ## Basketball ## Fotbal ## Lední hokej ## Kriket ## Rugby ## Tenis Jazyk a literatura # Jazyk (lingvistika) # Jednotlivé jazyky: ## Angličtina ## Arabština ## Čeština ## Čínština ## Bengálština ## Esperanto ## Francouzština ## Hindustánština ## Hebrejština ## Japonština ## Latina ## Němčina ## Perština ## Portugalština ## Ruština ## Řečtina ## Sanskrt ## Svahilština ## Španělština ## Turečtina # Lingvistika # Mluvnice # Slovo ## Foném ## Slabika # Písmo ## Arabské písmo ## Cyrilice ## Čínské znaky ## Řecká abeceda ## Hangŭl ## Latinka # Gramotnost # Překlad # Literatura ## Próza ## Umění války ## Fikce ### Pohádky tisíce a jedné noci ## Román ### Sen v červeném domě ### Příběh prince Gendžiho ### Don Quijote ## Poezie ### Epos o Gilgamešovi ### Íliás ### Mahábhárata ### Šáhnáme Potraviny, plodiny a jejich výroba # Zemědělství # Bavlna # Brambor # Cukr # Čirok # Čokoláda # Chléb # Ječmen # Kukuřice setá # Med # Oves # Ovoce ## Banán ## Citrón ## Hroznové víno ## Jablko ## Pomeranč # Pšenice # Rýže # Sója # Sýr # Tabák # Zelenina Nápoje # Alkohol ## Pivo ## Víno # Čaj # Káva # Mléko # Voda Geografie # Geografie # Město # Kontinent # Les # Hora # Poušť # Oceán # Moře # Řeka # Severní pól # Jižní pól Kontinenty a regiony # Afrika # Antarktida # Asie # Evropa # Jižní Amerika # Oceánie # Severní Amerika # Blízký východ Státy Alespoň jedna věta a tabulka pro všechny státy (203) ze seznamu en:List of sovereign states (viz též seznam zemí světa). Významná města # Amsterdam # Atény # Bagdád # Bangkok # Berlín # Bogotá # Brusel # Buenos Aires # Bombaj # Damašek # Dillí # Dubaj # Hongkong # Istanbul # Jakarta # Jeruzalém # Káhira # Kapské Město # Karáčí # Kinshasa # Kalkata # Lagos # Londýn # Los Angeles # Madrid # Mekka # Moskva # Mexico City # New York # Paříž # Peking # Petrohrad # Rio de Janeiro # Řím # São Paulo # Soul # Sydney # Šanghaj # Teherán # Tokio # Vídeň # Washington, D.C. Hory a pohoří # Alpy # Andy # Himálaj ## Mount Everest # Kilimandžáro # Skalisté hory Vodstvo # Amazonka # Nil # Mississippi # Atlantský oceán # Baltské moře # Černé moře # Indický oceán # Tichý oceán # Severní ledový oceán # Severní moře # Středozemní moře # Viktoriino jezero # Niagarské vodopády # Velká jezera # Panamský kanál # Suezský kanál # Titicaca # Tanganika Pouště # Sahara Historie # Historie # Prehistorie # Doba kamenná # Doba bronzová # Doba železná # Mezopotámie # Starověký Egypt # Starověké Řecko # Starověký Řím # Dynastie Chan # Guptovská říše Středověk a raný novověk # Abbásovci # Aztécká říše # Byzantská říše # Křížové výpravy # Svatá říše římská # Stoletá válka # Středověk # Mongolská říše # Dynastie Ming # Osmanská říše # Renesance # Reformace # Třicetiletá válka # Dynastie Tchang # Objevení Ameriky # Kolonizace Severní Ameriky # Kolonizace Jižní Ameriky # Vikingové Moderní dějiny # Arabsko-izraelský konflikt # Americká občanská válka # Apartheid # Britské impérium # Otrokářství # Osvícenství # Velká francouzská revoluce # Průmyslová revoluce # Kulturní revoluce # Americká občanská válka # Nacistické Německo # Kolonizace Afriky # Reformy Meidži # První světová válka # Říjnová revoluce ("Velká říjnová socialistická revoluce") ## Ruská občanská válka # Velká hospodářská krize # Druhá světová válka ## Holocaust # Studená válka ## Vietnamská válka # Versailleská smlouva Věda # Věda # Příroda Astronomie # Asteroid # Galaxie ## Mléčná dráha # Hvězda ## Slunce # Kometa # Kosmický let # Měsíc # Planeta ## Jupiter ## Mars ## Merkur ## Neptun ## Saturn ## Uran ## Venuše ## Země # Sluneční soustava # Světelný rok # Velký třesk # Vesmír Biologie # Biologická klasifikace ## Druh (biologie) # Biologické materiály: ## DNA ## Enzym ## Protein # Botanika # Domestikace # Ekologie ## Ohrožený druh # Smrt ## Sebevražda # Život Biologické procesy # Metabolismus ## Dýchání ## Fotosyntéza ## Trávení # Evoluce # Rozmnožování ## Těhotenství ## Sex # Vyměšování Anatomie # Buňka # Dýchací soustava ## Plíce # Trávicí soustava člověka ## Tenké střevo ## Tlusté střevo ## Játra # Kostra # Nervová soustava ## Mozek ## Smysly ### Sluch #### Ucho ### Zrak #### Oko ### Čich ### Chuť ### Smyslový orgán # Soustava žláz s vnitřní sekrecí # Sval # Oběhová soustava ## Srdce ## Krev # Rozmnožovací soustava ## Penis ## Vagína # Krycí soustava ## Kůže # Prs Zdraví a Medicína # Alzheimerova choroba # Cukrovka # Duševní nemoc # Hluchota # Hypertense # Cholera # Chřipka # Malárie # Neštovice # Obezita # Pohlavně přenosné choroby ## AIDS # Rakovina # Slepota # Syfilis # Tuberkulosa # Úplavice # Virus # Závislost ## Drogová závislost Organismy # Živočichové ## Členovci ### Hmyz #### Mravenec #### Včela #### Komárovití #### Motýli ## Pavoukovci ## Strunatci ### Obojživelníci #### Žáby ### Ptáci #### Holub #### Kur domácí ### Paryby #### Žralok ### Ryby ### Savci #### Delfín #### Dobytek #### Hlodavci #### Kočka #### Kůň #### Ovce #### Primáti ##### Člověk #### Pes #### Prase domácí #### Slon #### Velbloud #### Velryba ### Plazi #### Dinosauři #### Hadi # Archea # Bakterie # Houby # Rostliny ## Květina ## Strom # Protisté Chemie # Anorganická chemie # Biochemie # Chemická sloučenina ## Kyselina ## Zásada (chemie) ## Soli # Chemický prvek ## Periodická tabulka prvků ## Vodík ## Helium ## Lithium ## Beryllium ## Bór ## Uhlík ## Dusík ## Kyslík ## Fluor ## Neon ## Hliník ## Stříbro ## Zinek ## Zlato ## Železo # Organická chemie ## Alkohol ## Sacharidy ## Hormony ## Lipidy # Molekula # Analytická chemie # Fyzikální chemie Vědy o Zemi # Geologie Desková tektonika ## Horniny ## Minerál ### Diamant # Sopky # Zemětřesení ## Tsunami # Sesuv # Klima ## El Niño ## Globální oteplování ## La Niña # Meteorologie ## Počasí ## Déšť ## Mrak ## Sníh ## Tornádo ## Tropická cyklóna ## Vítr Fyzika # Atom ## Radioaktivita ## Štěpná jaderná reakce # Čas # Energie ## Zákon zachování energie # Elektromagnetické záření ## Radiové záření ## Infračervené záření ## Světlo ### Barevné spektrum ## Ultrafialové záření ## Gama záření # Klasická mechanika # Kvantová mechanika # Síla ## Elektromagnetismus ### Magnetické pole ## Gravitace ## Slabá interakce ## Silná interakce # Magnet # Hmotnost # Kovy ## Ocel # Polovodič # Obecná teorie relativity # Speciální teorie relativity # Rychlost ## Rychlost světla # Skupenství ## Kapalina ## Pevná látka ## Plasma ## Plyn # Teplota # Termodynamika # Vakuum # Zrychlení Měření a jednotky # Kilogram # Litr # Metr # Newton # Soustava SI # Volt # Watt Kalendáře a měření času # Kalendář ## Gregoriánský kalendář ### Algoritmus pro výpočet dne v týdnu ### Výpočet data Velikonoc # Časové pásmo ## Letní čas # Hodina # Den # Rok Matematika # Algebra ## Lineární algebra # Aritmetika ## Logaritmus # Soustava souřadnic # Matematická analýza ## Diferenciální rovnice ## Numerická matematika # Rovnice # Funkce (matematika) # Geometrie ## Úhel ## Obsah ## Číslo pí ## Pythagorova věta ## Symetrie ## Trigonometrie # Matematický důkaz # Číslo ## Komplexní číslo ## Teorie čísel # Nekonečno # Teorie množin # Statistika Technologie # Technologie # Biotechnologie # Oděv ## Bavlna # Inženýrství ## Stroj ## Robot ## Šroub ## Kolo # Zemědělství ## Zavlažování ## Pluh # Metalurgie # Nanotechnologie Komunikace # Komunikace # Kniha # Informace ## Encyklopedie # Žurnalistika ## Noviny ## Média # Tiskařství # Telefon Elektronika # Elektronika ## Elektrický proud ## Frekvence # Součástky: ## Kondenzátor ## Cívka ## Tranzistor ## Dioda ## Rezistor ## Transformátor Počítače a Internet # Počítač ## Pevný disk ## Procesor # Umělá inteligence # Informační technologie ## Algoritmus # Internet ## E-mail ## World Wide Web # Operační systém # Programovací jazyk # Software Energie a paliva # Obnovitelná energie # Elektřina ## Jaderná energie # Fosilní palivo # Spalovací motor # Parní stroj # Oheň Materiály # Papír # Sklo # Umělá hmota # Dřevo Doprava # Doprava # Automobil # Jízdní kolo # Letadlo # Loď # Ponorka Zbraně # Zbraň ## Meč ## Střelná zbraň ### Kulomet ## Jaderná zbraň # Tank # Výbušnina ## Střelný prach Externí odkazy * m:List of articles all languages should have - původní zdroj seznamu 1000 nejdůležitějších článků 1000 nejdůležitějších článků